SeaWing Wedding
by The Last Sea Serpent
Summary: Someone's getting married in the Kingdom of the Sea...!


Disclaimer: Anything and anyone recognizable from _Wings of Fire_ belongs to Tui T. Sutherland and her publishers. I am writing this piece of fluff for personal enjoyment only.

It was a very special day in the Kingdom of the Sea.

The Summer Palace was packed. In addition to nearly all of the SeaWing nobility, guests from all the other Dragon Tribes-including all seven tribal Queens- were in attendance. Dragons filled the lake surrounding the Pavilion, while more hydrophobic guests crowded the lower cliffs. The sunlight filtering in from above reflected off a rainbow of precious metals and jewels, filling the palace with color and light.

Far above, in a cave just below the canopy, the Bride waited with her attendants. Glory, her silver scales matching the pearls she wore, turned to the deep blue SeaWing. "You nervous?"

"No." Tsunami said reflexively. Then, she admitted, "Well, maybe a little..."

"Don't be." Sunny- who, also adorned with pearls, looked as though she were made of pure gold- nuzzled her friend comfortingly. "You look beautiful. Riptide is a lucky dragon."

From below they heard music; a slow, enchanting melody.

"That's our cue."

In triangular formation, the three dragons launched themselves from the cave mouth, and began spiraling clockwise down to Earth.

At the same time, a trio of male dragons emerged from a cave on the opposite of the palace, and descended counterclockwise.

Clay wore pearls the color of Sunny, which brought out the golden glints in his hide. Scales polished to cowrie-like shine, the MudWing had never looked so elegant.

Beside him, Starflight's silver wing scales mirrored the pearls draped around his neck and torso, shimmering like stars in the night sky.

But neither looked as magnificent as the Groom. Clad in heirloom ceremonial armor, Riptide looked as magnificent and regal as the hero he was.

The dragons waiting below raised their wings in greeting as the two groups made several loops of the pavilion before landing, face to face, on the first floor. There, Anemone stood in wait.

The SeaWing princess cleared her throat and began. "Dearest friends, loyal subjects, and honored guests; we are gathered here today to mark the union of these two dragons in flight and in soul…"

In the front row, seated between Webs and Auklet, Queen Coral smiled as her middle daughter continued. Anemone had obviously inherited her eloquence from her… and from her father, Gill. Turning her neck to contemplate her eldest, the Queen felt a pang of sadness that her husband couldn't be here to see this special day. He would have so been so proud of all three of their daughters.

Unbeknownst to the new couple, Coral had already supervised an in-depth cleaning and safety inspection of the Royal Hatchery. She was greatly looking forward to having granddragonets to love and to spoil. Maybe she was getting slightly ahead of herself, but Three Moons, she had _already_ waited for _so long_…

Up on the balcony, Anemone reached the climax. "Do you, Tsunami of the SeaWings, take this dragon to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Riptide of the SeaWings, take this dragon to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

The Bride extended her right talon, and the Groom extended his left. Anemone skillfully tied them together with a rope of blue pearls.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The assembled guests erupted into cheering and roaring as the newlyweds spread their wings and rose into the air. As the band began playing a waltz tune, Tsunami and Riptide entered a series of elegant aerial acrobatics. As one, they dove and ascended, banked and curved, looped and spiraled, in an ancient, sacred dance.

Once the Nuptial Flight was completed, the band struck a faster, more energetic tune. The wedding guests split into two groups: one rising into the air to dance, the other migrating to the lavish buffet arrayed on the third level from the top.

The celebration that followed was every bit as grand as one would expect for royalty and heroes. The gathered dragons quickly became drunk from joy (and the SeaWings' finest brews) so that Clay, feasting on lobsters and octopi, was the only one who noticed when Tsunami and her new husband snuck out through the underwater tunnel.

"Don't worry," A voice chuckled from behind Clay. "I'm sure that they'll be fine." The MudWing turned to find Peril, her wet scales steaming.

"I know. But guess I'll always be at least a little worried about her…about all of them."

"Well, then, let's try and take your mind off things." Peril held her talons out to Clay, suddenly shy. "Care…care to dance?"

"I'm sorry, but…" Catching the hurt look on the SkyWing's face, Clay stammered, "I mean…it's not you…it's just that…I don't really know how to dance."

"Well, lucky for you, I don't really know either." Peril offered him her talons again. "So shall we?"

"Well…okay." Clay relented, clasping Peril's hot talons in his warm ones.

The two of them managed to find a patch of air largely free of dragons, and began. It was awkward for Clay at first, as he tried and failed to replicate the step-perfect dance sequences he had seen before. But after a little while, he decided to simply enjoy himself and swoop and soar in time to the music.

As he danced with Peril, Clay saw Glory execute an elaborate twirling maneuver with Deathbringer. Looking back at Peril, he couldn't help but wonder if the Dragonets of Destiny might find themselves at _another_ wedding before too long…


End file.
